The Liar's Paradox
by Chondra
Summary: Harry is a retired sniper. Psychological trauma made him quit the business. Five years after the incident he gets pulled back in for one more job. HarryxDraco SeamusxGinny AU/Slash/CharacterDeath
1. Chapter 1

"Run! Run! Harry RUN!"

"Ron! What's what the hell?!"

"Just go. Fucking. RUN! For the love of –"

He woke with a scream as the gunshots in his head echoed into the darkness of midnight. Sweat fell off of his chin and a wave of adrenalin shakes went through his body. Kicking off the sheets he got up and wiped off his face with trembling hands. Lights from the city below were reflected into his wall of windows. He exhaled, shaking his arms and rolling his head around to try and relieve himself of the shakes.

"HARRY!"

He clapped his hands to his ears then moved them to his mouth as tears flooded from her eyes. He fell to his knees and clutched the carpet shag in his fingers. He watched the tears fall from his eyes, his mouth was open for sounds, but none came.

"How long have you been having these dreams Mr. Potter?"

"Five years."

"Are they always the same things?"

"No."

"Could you explain how they are different?"

Harry shut his eyes and exhaled. The doctor sat poised, ready to take more notes as they were needed. He had only had one appointment with Dr. Koletski before this visit. She was going right for the heart it seemed. It was at times like this that Harry missed his old therapist. Who already knew how fucked up he was.

"Some times, it starts before we are running. I am asleep in the living room. Ron and I were watching a movie. There was a crash, and the sound of glass breaking all around us. Ron got up and told me to get out of danger, through the tunnels."

"How old were you Mr. Potter?"

"Twenty."

"How old was Ron?"

"Same age."

"Do you talk much with Ron now?"

"I don't know if he is even alive."

"Do you believe that he could be alive?"

"Yes, I do"

"It seems that you want to keep remembering the attack, could you think of why?"

Harry knew, he wanted Ron to be alive. He kept this to himself.

"I don't know, that's why I hired you doctor." He said after a while.

"True enough."

Harry looked at his watch as it beeped, 11:00 am. "Times up Doc."

Harry stood and escorted the therapist out the door. After she left he walked over to the fridge and poured himself a glass of red wine. He gulped the contents then poured another glass and walked to his bedroom. He undressed and set his half full glass on the bedside table. He crawled under the blankets and covered his head. Ready to avoid the world once more.

"I just don't understand how it was THAT traumatizing of an event to me." Harry sighed. "I mean, as far as you tell me you don't get the dreams."

"Ron was your boyfriend of four years Harry. Four years just doesn't go away." Seamus said resting up against the brick building, his eyes shut. "And I'm not as hopeful as you are, I don't believe that he is even – "

"Don't." Harry cut him off.

"See! That's your problem! Accept it Harry, he isn't coming back!" Seamus kicked himself off the wall and faced Harry. "I was there too! I heard everything you did."

Harry shut his eyes as Seamus gave him a hug. He exhaled. "I have to get to the bar, It's the new girl's first shift tonight"

Seamus nodded and messed up Harry's shaggy hair.

"Do I still get my free drink?" Seamus asked, his voice a mix between seriousness and jest.

"Of course you lush." Harry laughed and turned to walk to his bar.

"I'll see you later." Seamus called. Harry waved over his shoulder in response.

The new girl called herself Ginny. She was younger then Harry by two years. Her resume was average but her personality was great.

"Ginny can you run out back and get some more schnapps?"

Ginny finished the drink she was mixing then went to the back room to get the alcohol that Harry asked for. As she was back room a woman came through the back entrance. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but the woman shushed her. The woman had beautiful long black hair and brown eyes. Ginny thought she was very pretty and she was only more pretty as she took off her jacket and tied on a bar apron around her thin frame. Ginny followed her behind her as the woman walked out to the front of the bar.

"Parvati! You're late!" Harry said as he saw the brown skinned girl come out from the back room. Harry grabbed the schnapps from Ginny with a quick thanks. "Come with me Pav."

Parvati followed Harry to the cupboard that held the spare liquor. She helped Harry take some new bottles of vodka and rum out and put toppers in them.

"Pav I love you, but you have been late for every shift this week. I hired Ginny so we could have a night off but I can put that "Now Hiring" sign back up in that window you understand?"

"Yeah Harry, I understand." she said sheepishly.

"Get behind the bar."

Parvati nodded and quickly went out to take some orders.

"Dean is scheduled for midnight is he coming in?" Harry asked as he joined her with the new bottles of alcohol.

"That's the plan, he took a extra shift this morning, some hot shot politician is in town." Parvati said.

Dean was Parvati's boyfriend, and the reason she had been late recently. He worked for a limo company full time, but picked up extra shifts at the bar regularly.

"Good." Harry said taking some used cups back into the kitchen area. "I think we need a bus boy too." he said as he loaded up the dishes. "It would make my life so much simpler."

"Which is a good thing." Parvati smiled as she poured a pint of beer. "Cheers." she said as he handed it over.

"A very good thing." Harry laughed shutting the steel dishwasher and making it run.

At midnight Dean came in and joined Parvati and Ginny. At 2am Seamus came to have a few drinks with Harry.

"So who is the guy drinking with Harry? He is hot." Ginny said as Parvati wiped down the counter.

Parvati laughed. "That is Seamus Finnigan. He's like an old school friend of Harry's. He comes every night to have beers with him."

"Really, every night?" Ginny said with a grin.

"Haha, I know right? Lots of chances." Parvati said with a wink.

Seamus finished his first beer and looked over at the bar at the new girl. He loved her pretty red hair and freckles.

"New girl is a pretty face." he grinned.

Harry looked over his shoulder to look at Ginny. "She is. Hoping she'll bring up the tips."

"I'm sure she will." Seamus said as he caught Ginny's eye and winked.

Harry drank the rest of his scotch and set the glass down with a sigh. Seamus looked around and shifted uncomfortably before he dug out a scrap of paper from his pocket.

"Look Harry." Seamus said putting the paper down. "I know it's been a few months...and you said that you didn't want any jobs anymore."

"I don't." Harry said darkly pushing the paper away.

"Harry. It's paying 5mil." Seamus said softly.

"Who the fuck is it?" Harry said looking a bit disgusted at the amount.

"Some hot shots." Seamus said with a shake of his head. "It's simple. Just a hit."

"So why us?" Harry grumbled.

"The client has some ties with the Death Eaters and big V." Seamus said softly.

"No." Harry said quickly standing up. "No way."

"Harry." Seamus groaned getting up and walking after him. Harry went into the back room and Seamus followed like he belonged there.

"I'm not going up against someone like that, not again." Harry said pulling on his jacket. "Pav. You're closing."

"Got it Harry!" Parvati called back without looking, she was elbow deep in tequila shots.

Harry went outside, Seamus following still. Trying to ignore the Irishman Harry pulled out a cigarette and lit one. Seamus bummed one off of him and Harry handed it over with a little sigh.

"Five million Harry." Seamus sighed. "Imagine."

"I imagine a bullet in my fucking head is what I imagine." Harry grumbled putting a hand in his pocket.

"Just this last job Harry. I need you." Seamus said holding Harry's arm and making him stop walking. "You know I need you."

"Hire another sniper." Harry said with some bitter sarcasm. "It's not like we're hard to find."

"Harry." Seamus said finally getting angry. "I need a veteran. I need you, not some kid that think he's the shit cause he can hit a few cans off a fence. You fucking know I can't hire someone."

"60/40 split." Harry said finally. "Half up front."

Seamus grinned and nodded his head. "Of course. Dream team is back in Business!"

"Dream team minus one." Harry said softly and silently dragged on his cigarette for the rest of the walk.


	2. Chapter 2

The hit was to go down at a uppity kind if social for a museum fundraiser. Harry and Seamus had to go in, scope the area and then set up the shot. The contract was supposed to be a public hit. So Harry pulled on his rented tux, slicked his hair back and popped in some contacts. Seamus would be arriving exactly ten minutes after Harry. They would swap information in the coat room and then Harry would go to the roof to ready the shot.

Harry secretly enjoyed the formal parties he was sometimes forced to go to. He liked dressing up, he liked the fine food and classical music. Lots of fitted suits was easy on the eyes. He got out of the limo and walked up the red carpet to the entrance.

"Name?"

"Winchester, Dean. I'm a late invite." Harry said doing his best to sound like the American he was supposed to be.

"There we are. Have a good evening Mr. Potter."

"I shall." Harry grinned and walked into the party and immediately started looking for his hit.

Harry causally walked through the party until he spotted a man at the bar. A blond man, his own age, grey eyes, expensive suit. Good lord. He was attractive. But does he play for the right team?

One night stands had been a comfort of sorts for Harry since Ron. There was a loneliness that sex could fill that took away from the broader loneliness, if only for a while. Mixing business with pleasure was another habit of Harry's, it was the second reason he stopped doing hits at all.

After clearing his throat Harry walked over to the man. Ready to start conversation.

"Good evening."

"Oh." The blonde said turning to face Harry. He smiled. "Good evening."

"My name is Harry Potter."

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry smiled as he shook Draco's hand.

"Nice party." Harry said with a nod towards the dance floor.

"I suppose." Draco sighed. "It's a bit over done if you ask me."

"I wouldn't know." Harry laughed.

Draco looked over and smiled at Harry. He was much...kinder looking that the harsh stares he was used to. Draco turned to face Harry properly.

"So what brings you here?"

"Business." Harry said with a devilish smirk.

"Really? Me too." Draco said liking the smirk that he was given.

Good start, good start.

"Listen, I was wondering, once I finish up business here...would you like to go to a real party?" Harry grinned.

"Real party." Draco laughed. "What is your definition of a "real party" Mr. Potter."

"Less suits. More skin. Louder music. Stronger drinks." Harry said wrinkling his nose at his champagne to accentuate his point.

"You had me at less suits." Draco said with a devilish grin, he placed his glass down on the bar they were leaning on and took out a card. "You may pick me up here, twenty minutes."

"Brilliant." Harry grinned as Draco walked away from him. Harry pocketed the card and drank the champagne in one gulp before heading to the coat room to meet Seamus. "Let's do this quick."

"Lemme guess. The blonde that just left." Seamus sighed as he handed out the steel case that held Harry's M82A1 SASR sniper rifle.

"Yea." Harry grinned.

"Alright then – since you were obviously too distracted to do a proper recon. The target is a older guy, really light hair. No name, of course. I'm going to mark him – run into him and spill some wine. Take him out as soon as I'm walking away."

"Got it."

"Alright, doors unlocked for you." Seamus said motioning to the back door of the coat room. "I'll see you tomorrow with your second share."

"Cheers." Harry grinned.

Harry remembered now why he used to like this business. The men, the money was nice. As he walked through the building he continued reflecting. By the time he reached the roof however, he was mentally silent. He was back in sniper mode. All that mattered, all that could ever exist was the hit.

After his gloves and mask went on and the rifle was put together and his tripod set up Harry calmly took his position. Waiting for Seamus to mark the target. Harry's gun was over-kill for this distance. It was going to be messy, loud, traumatizing – exactly what the contractor wanted. The gun was to be left on the roof, the gloves and mask would stop any DNA from getting on it.

Seamus played his part perfectly. The man was absolutely horrified at the wine on his expensive suit. Seamus quickly and apologetically turned and left the man. Harry counted his breaths. Three and a half breaths, on the half breath he would fire. Head-shot.

Harry made his exit to screams. He walked over to the fire escape and sped down it. At the bottom he took Draco's card out of his pocket and put it in his mouth pulled off his suit jacket and collared shirt. Calmly walking shirtless towards a unassuming minivan he undid his belt.

"Let's go." Harry took the car out of his mouth and called to the van.

Immediately a two people jumped out of the van. One of them took Harry's suit, the other handed him some street clothes. He changed and then the two jumped back into the van and drove out of the Alley. Harry messed up his hair properly and walked in the opposite direction to leave the alley.

When he reached Draco's address he grinned when he saw Draco in a more causal button up shirt and some very well fitted blue jeans.

"Glad to see you again." Harry called to him.

"Likewise." Draco smiled as he recognized Harry walking at him. "I must say. This look suits you much better."

"Thank you." Harry grinned. He extended his hand. "You still look...attractive."

"Thank you – I think!" Draco laughed. "Now, this party."

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked with a little smirk.

"I just met you!" Draco replied.

"Exactly! I haven't given you any reason not to trust me have I?"

"Yet."

"Come now, my dear cynical prince. You will find that I am one of the most trust worthy men in this city." Harry said with a little bow.

Draco laughed. "Okay Mr. Charmer. I'll bite."

"Excellent!" Harry took his hand and kissed it. "My fair lord, I promise I shall not misuse your trust."

"Where will you take me Harry?" Draco asked as Harry pulled his arm gently.

"It's all part of the trusting me part." Harry said. His smile broadened.

"All long as the next drink I have is on you." Draco teased.

"Of course Draco." Harry said and he turned to quickly lead Draco to his bar.

Seamus would of course be showing up tonight at his usual time. Ginny and Parvati were on the bar serving drinks. When Harry came up, they both greeted him cheerfully.

"What's up boss man?" Parvati grinned as she poured someone a nice tall glass of beer.

"Scotch." Harry said pointing to himself. Then he turned and pointed to his favourite booth where Malfoy was sitting looking around contently. "Vodka martini."

"Ohh Harry what a cutie." Parvati swooned as she passed off the beer and took a moment to oogle. "Where on Earth did you find him?"

"Another party." Harry grinned.

"Who are we looking at?" Ginny asked coming over with some freshly cleaned pint glasses.

"Harry's date." Parvati said. "The blonde over there." She turned to get ice out of the under cupboard freezer and whispered. "The male blonde."

"Oh." Ginny whispered back as she nodded. "Cute Harry."

"Thank you for agreeing." Harry laughed. "Scotch and a vodka martini. Let's make it happen so I can get back to my date."

"Atcha. Calm down boss man." Parvati said as she poured the freshly made martini into a glass.

"Thank you." Harry said as he took the glasses and headed back to his booth and Draco.

She shook her head a little as she watched Harry swoop into a the booth and theatrically pass the martini over to the blond. "I dunno Gin."

"What?" Ginny asked continuing her work.

"He hasn't had a date in months. Now he's Mr. Playboy again."

"Maybe he just didn't meet anyone." Ginny shrugged.

"It just...ugh. You're right. I'm over thinking it." Parvati said shaking her head and then smiling at the next customer. "What can I get cha?"

"So how do you know about this place?" Draco asked after they had drank some.

"I own it." Harry grinned.

"Really?" Draco said, obviously impressed. "So you're in real estate?"

"Ah no, just own the one place." Harry laughed.

"But you said that you were at the gala for business." Draco said looking at Harry sternly.

"I was!" Harry said. "Same business as you."

"What? Representing your "company"?"

"Picking up hot men in delicious suits." Harry said with a devilish grin that made Draco blush.

"So you've done this before?" Draco asked shyly.

"I have. Though I will say, none were as hansom as you my prince." Harry grinned and lent in for a kiss.

Draco smirked and put his finger up to Harry's (surprisingly soft) lips.

"Now now Mr. Charmer – I'm afraid I'm not that easy."

"That's unfortunate." Harry said with his lips still against Draco's fingers. He kissed them and slid along the booth seat to sit beside Draco and then purred in his ear. "'Cause I am."

Draco rolled his neck in shoulder as the luxurious wave of arousal washed over him. Harry grinned as he did so and kissed Draco's neck.

"Now, contrary to convention. I prefer my men sober, articulate and just a bit hard to get." Harry said between kisses. "Mr. Draco. Do you fit that bill?"

"Well I don't know." Draco said pushing Harry away gently. "Do I?"

Harry laughed a little in appreciation then stood and pulled Draco out of the booth. He kissed him on the mouth finally before pulling him towards the exit.

"Wow new record." Parvati laughed as she watched the two leave. "Looks like Seamus is going solo tonight."

"Solo?" Ginny grinned. "Hopefully not."

Parvati giggled in response.

* * *

Harry's apartment was easily one of the cleanest bachelor pads Draco had ever been in. It was finished in a great modern chic style with lots of white and stainless steel. Harry took off his jacket and tossed it on the closet hook before stepping out of his shoes and walking into the kitchen.

"I'll fix you a drink." Harry called as Draco took off his jacket slowly.

"I assume you are properly stocked?" Draco laughed as he walked into the kitchen after Harry.

"I'd be a shit bartender if I wasn't." Harry grinned as he pulled his martini shaker out of a high cupboard.

Draco kissed the back of Harry's neck as he tried to mix the martini for him. Harry shuttered and turned taking Draco in his arms and kissing him deeply.

"Christ, you drive me mad…" Draco breathed as Harry took his lips off of his own.

"No drinks then?" Harry grinned.

"No." Draco said and then kissed Harry again. Harry laughed a little into the kiss and then led Draco to his bedroom.

* * *

Parvati sung along with the country music she liked to put on as she and Dean cleaned up the bar after another good night. A bachelor party had come in at 1 and were very - very - thirsty. Dean was in the backroom washing the last of the wine glasses. Parvati was counting out the till, getting the deposit ready for dropping off on the way home. She was so into her counting and singing that when the crash broke her concentration she screamed and the coin went everywhere. Dean came running.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"I don't- oh shit. Dean fire!" she yelled and grabbed the extinguisher from under the counter and tried to use it against the flames.

"What started it?" Dean shouted as he ran into the back room to get the second extinguisher.

"Someone must have tossed in a fucking- thing I don't know. That Russian bomb shit." Parvati shouted over the sound of the extinguishers.

The fire got bigger and bigger until the two knew there was no saving the bar. The sprinklers came on a bit too late it seemed, pouring down on Dean and Pavarti as they tried to push the door open.

"Why won't it open?" Parvati cried.

"Jammed. From the outside." Dean said. "Fuck!"

The two yelled for someone to save them.

No one did.

By the time someone was alerted, the bar was already completely engulfed in flame.


End file.
